Current technologies for adaptive (i.e. smart) antennas are targeted towards systems that have moderate to large amount of computational and energy resources (e.g., cellular base stations and radar systems). However, wireless sensor networks are constrained in both aspects and as such current smart antenna designs are not appropriate for these systems. Current wireless sensors currently employ antennas that are passive and thus have fixed performance. For example, typical sensor nodes utilize omni-directional designs to ensure signal reception regardless of orientation.